Suffer Well
by cherrybombbecky
Summary: Jeez, i hate summaries. Here goes. What do you get when you have a house to yourself, sake, a death-threat and Abarai Renji hanging off your lips? Just ask Kurosaki Ichigo. Rated M for a very big reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Wait! Keep your mouse over that back button! If you get scared of a bit of smut or boyXboy click it now for heaven's sake! **

**Quite obviously I do not own any of Bleach, It belongs to the genius that is Tite Kubo. **

**Let me know what you think, whether you love it or hate it, if I've made any mistakes ect. You know where the review box is. Now, sit back, relax and enjoy … … **

Renji sat and watched as Ichigo sat tapping a pen against his desk, his brow was furrowed in concentration, occasionally he would bring the pen up to his mouth and chew the end only to sigh and bring it back to the table and start tapping again. All that filled the space around them was the incessant tapping. The noise was really pissing Renji off. Renji kept silent. He continued watching the boy. He barely ever put pen to paper, he leaned back and stretched his arms over his head and yawned, the way his muscles flexed under his shirt made those damn familiar butterflies dance in Renji's chest. It was often hard for the shinigami to keep in mind that the kid was only 17. What kind of teenager has a body like that? They were in Karakura high school's library, Renji was deployed to Karakura because it was suspected that someone was out to kill Ichigo. Renji huffed to himself, he hated being Ichigo's 'bodyguard', it wasn't as if the orange haired teenager couldn't look after himself. In fact, Renji was quite aware that the young Shinigami representative could kick his ass into next week if he really wanted to. Renji frowned as he thought of the real reason he was here the reason that Ichigo didn't know about, to stop Ichigo doing something stupid.

The previous week squad 6 had found an out-building in the Rukongai stuffed with information about Ichigo, pictures of Ichigo during battles with hollows, with friends and even with his family. One of the pictures jumped into Renji's mind. It was a picture of Ichigo walking down the street in Karakura with his younger sister, the dark haired one, Karin? Renji's frown deepened as he tried to remember the name of the sister, he knew one was Yuzu and the other was Karin, but which was which? He shrugged the thought off, and returned to the memory of the picture that made him worry about his friend so much. Around Karin was a large red circle drawn in ink, but more alarmingly through Ichigo's face was a huge red cross. Every picture they found in the old abandoned shack was similar. All had a cross through Ichigo and a circle around his younger sister. He knew if Ichigo heard about this he would freak out and try to kill whoever it was targeting his younger sister with a complete disregard for his own safety and probably make a huge mess of the investigation currently being run by Ukitake's squad. That's why Renji was here. Although he knew that once Ichigo found out, there would be no stopping him. Unbelievably, Renji's frown deepened more.

"You know, if you stay like that your face will set?" Ichigo smirked at his friend from behind a mountain of library books.

"Shut up will ya?" Renji growled back, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Well, I thought I'd warn ya. You're ugly enough as it is."

With that Renji picked up the first leather bound book within his reach and through the heavy lump of paper at his friend's face, which the smirking teenager easily dodged. Ichigo's grin grew wider knowing he'd got to the Red head. The smirk was soon wiped of his face as he saw Renji's eyes go wide. The heavy book was flying at high speed towards a bookcase; the impact was signified by a sickening crack. Ichigo spun his head to see the bookcase wobbling precariously as bits of wood split of the side of the cabinet and fell to the floor; he jumped up from his seat to try to catch the case. It was too late. A mountain of books came cascading down from the shelves into a pile on the floor, the bookcase crashing down on top with a tremendous thud. He could hear the familiar stomping of a furious librarian closing in on them. Ichigo did what any teenage boy in his position would do. He grabbed his friend's arm and ran. They dashed for the stairs, down the hall, through a maze of corridors and they didn't stop until they were out of the school gates.

"What the hell was that throw about?! You and your freaky strength! You're in a gigai damn it, how is that possible?! Are you trying to get me excluded?!" He snapped at the panting red head at his side.

"You could have just let it hit you!" Renji spat back.

"It would have gone straight through my face, dickhead!" Ichigo snarled. He suddenly lost the will to be angry as he saw his friends face turn into an apologetic smile. Ichigo laughed suddenly and Renji realised he'd been forgiven. Ichigo could never be angry at Renji for long. The damn pinapple's cheesy smile was enough to break the boys resolve, not that Ichigo would ever admit it.

"C'mon let's go home." Ichigo sighed as he slung his back over his shoulder and took the first step towards the Kurosaki clinic. Renji followed behind.

"Hey what're we doing this weekend Ichigo?" Renji asked, Yuzu and Karin had gone on a school trip to the capital and Ichigo's father had gone to a medical conference somewhere. Renji had decided to take Ichigo's mind off the fact he was being targeted, not that Ichigo seemed to be concerned in the slightest.

"Dunno." Ichigo answered simply. "I have to go to work tomorrow, if I don't my boss really will kill me this time."

Renji chuckled at the fact the boy was worried about his boss more than the person who really was after his life. When he pointed this out to his friend the boy just shrugged, insisting that Renji would be scared of her too. Ichigo's phone started bleeping insistently from his pocket. The boy sighed and flipped the phone open scanning a text message then pushing the phone back into his pocket, apparently ignoring it.

"Girlfriend?" Renji smirked, it was more of a statement than a question. Ichigo just grunted Indicating it was.

"You gonna ignore her?"

"Yep." Ichigo continued walking as Renji shook his head in amusement. Why was Ichigo bothering with this girl? From what Renji could gather the girl was needy and annoying, although quite the looker. He grinned, her needy personality wouldn't go well with Ichigo, and he wasn't one to go running to her when she clicked her fingers. He always thought Ichigo would get with Inoue, they would work better. Renji's face darkened when he remembered how crushed the girl was when she heard about Ichigo and his girlfriend. Renji was gutted too but he knew what he felt for Ichigo was very one sided and he expected this to happen. Of course, Ichigo was completely oblivious to Inoue and Renji's feelings towards him.

"Oi, your quiet today." Ichigo moaned at his friend who was still walking slightly behind, apparently deep in thought. Renji looked up to his friend.

"Hey, I'm gonna take a detour, I'll meet you back at yours later."

"Yeah sure, see you then." Ichigo shrugged continuing his journey home.

Ichigo sighed, wondering where Renji had gotten to. He'd been gone for a good two hours and Ichigo was bored. He had his head resting on his pillow and was sprawled across his bed, he felt his eyes become heavy, he decided to let sleep drag him away from his boredom. As soon as he felt his eyes close he heard the door to his bedroom click open. He looked up to see Renji walk in with a couple of bags from the convenience store. Renji lifted the bags and put them on Ichigo's desk; it hit the wood with a heavy clank. Was that a bottle in there? Ichigo sat up and peered inside the bag; there was an assortment of sweet goodies, chocolate, popcorn and the like. What caught Ichigo's eye was the three sake bottles.

"I'm not drinking y'know." He shot a disapproving look at his friend. Who completely ignored him and was searching his room for DVD's. He opened Ichigo's desk drawer. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he heard Renji's "Ooooh."

Renji had picked up a magazine from his drawer and was flicking through it. A smiled curled across the red heads face. "Hey, Ichigo have you seen the size of this girl's bo-"

"Put it back Renji."

Renji looked up at the boy expecting him to be embarrassed but there wasn't even the trace of a blush on the boy's face.

"Ah c'mon Ichigo, I just found your stash, you could at least pretend to be embarrassed!"

"Put it back dumbass."

"Seriously though, what I'd like to put in between those tits …" Renji mumbled earning himself a blush from Ichigo. "HAH!" Renji laughed pointing at the boy, proud that he finally got a blush from the teen. Ichigo just shook his head and chuckled. Renji pushed the magazine back in the drawer and reached for the second drawer down. Ichigo slapped his hand across the drawer stopping Renji from opening it. Ichigo put his hand on the older shinigami's head and twisted it round so it was facing the DVD rack.

"DVD's are there." Ichigo said. Renji could swear he saw a blush creeping up Ichigo's cheeks. He was definitely going to peek in that drawer when Ichigo wasn't looking. Renji humpfed and picked a DVD from the rack. The two made their way downstairs to the TV. As Ichigo pushed the DVD into the player, he looked over to Renji who was deep in thought, absent-mindedly pulling all the treats from the bag. Renji felt two eyes on him. His gaze snapped up towards Ichigo and a definite blush crept across his face.

"What're you thinking about?" Ichigo raised his eyebrows suspiciously at his embarrassed friend. Renji suddenly panicked. He had remembered a picture in the magazine of a very naked girl trussed up with leather bonds and a very explicit expression on her face, his thoughts had turned to what Ichigo would look like wrapped in leather panting on a bed. He couldn't very well say "Oh I was thinking about you strapped to my bed and screaming like a little bitch."

So Renji just replied "The magazine."

Ichigo gave the expected huff and turned to switch on the TV. Renji let go of the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He needed to control his thoughts. He needed sake. He twisted the cap of the bottle and began to pour it into two glasses.

"I told you I'm not drinking!" Ichigo growled. "Besides, I'm not even old enough."

Ichigo looked the older shinigami up and down. He was still wearing the Karakura high-school uniform. "Hey how did you manage to buy sake in a school uniform?"

The older guy just shrugged. He looked troubled, his brow furrowed. Ichigo sighed taking a glass of sake out of the man's hands and pressed the glass to his lips. If Renji wasn't going to tell Ichigo what was wrong then Ichigo could at least distract him so he wouldn't wear that stupid worried expression that sent razors through Ichigo's chest. He was going to let Renji enjoy himself a bit, even if it meant Ichigo getting drunk.

He sipped the liquid into his mouth and swallowed. The fire that slipped down his throat was strangely comforting; he felt the warmth of the liquid seep down his arms and legs into every tiny cell of his body. He looked at the red head who was watching the boy's reaction to the sake. The older guy grinned, pride shining in his eyes.

"Took it like a man, Kurosaki."

Ichigo just snorted, and they both crashed to the sofa as the film began.

A few hours later Ichigo was vaguely aware of the stream of rubbish that was coming out of his mouth. Renji was bent over his knees laughing at the younger man, a tear streamed his cheek. The first sake bottle had been finished a good long time ago. Ichigo's phone bleeped and he snapped the lid open and growled "God, she's needy!"

"Why do you bother with her, Ichigo?" Renji asked curiously, leaving out the 'you can have anyone you want' that was on the tip of his tongue.

"Because I like her."

"No you don't"

"Fine. That's what you do isn't it? You find a girl. I just thought I would find one that didn't know about all this shinigami shit, one that I couldn't drag into all this mess and get hurt."

"So, you're with her because you think that's what you should do and not because you like her? That's stupid."

"You're stupid." Ichigo snorted, desperately trying to turn the conversation. The Sake was blurring his mind; he didn't want to blurt out anything he would regret. Like how the person he really liked was a guy and that was wrong.

"Why don't you try doing something that you don't have to, something you like, not what you're expected to?" Renji asked. He had a mischievous glint in his eye. Ichigo had to break eye contact from Renji, the mischievous expression he was wearing made Ichigo's heart beat like a drum. He leant back over the arm of the sofa and pretended to stretch. Renji watched the hem of Ichigo's T-shirt lift revealing a perfectly tanned, toned navel. Renji lavished the sight, his breath catching in his throat. Ichigo's gaze snapped back to Renji as he heard the noise. The sight of Renji looking so hungrily at him made him want to melt into a gooey mess on the sofa. Renji cursed himself for being so obvious as he saw the wide-eyed gaze of the man across from him. In that moment Ichigo looked so very young, and so damn adorable. The older shinigami could no longer hold back and he leant towards the teenager and very gently pressed his lips against the boy's. He braced himself for the punch he knew he would receive. But it never came. He decided to push his luck a little more and slowly brushed his lips against the soft skin of Ichigo's. He felt Ichigo gasp against his mouth. Now Renji knew the punch was coming. The red headed shinigami couldn't believe his luck when Ichigo's mouth pressed against his and ran a wet tongue slowly across Renji's bottom lip silently begging for entrance. The shock of this sent electricity dancing down Renji's spine straight to his groin. Without hesitation Renji opened his mouth to let Ichigo in. He felt the boy moan into his mouth, the moan was so needy it shook Renji to the core. The dance between the two tongues began, it was suddenly apparent to Renji that Ichigo wasn't as inexperienced as he thought. _Damn the kid's a good kisser. _Renji thought as every slow movement of his tongue was met by Ichigo's, enticing moans of obscene pleasure from Renji's throat. He felt Ichigo's strong arms wrap around his waist and pull them closer, the pressure on their mouths getting stronger, the rhythm that their tongues had fell into increased in speed. Soon the two men were gasping against each other's mouth, their hands traced the others chest, necks and faces.

Ichigo felt like he was on fire. The heat spread from his lips all the way through his toned body. His mind was hazed and the only thing that was crystal clear to him that Renji's soft lips were like a drug. They gave him such a high that he thought he would never come down. They caressed his lips sinfully slowly, they made his body pulsate with need, he needed more, he pulled the man closer wanting every inch of his body to be stimulated with his newfound addiction. He no longer cared that Renji was a man and in a sane state of mind he would consider this wrong. If this was sinning he would welcome hell with his arms open wide.

Renji moaned against his little piece of heaven. His little piece of heaven echoed Renji's moan. Ichigo tasted so sweet, so alluring that Renji felt himself straining at his jeans begging to be set free. He pushed Ichigo gently back so he lay across the sofa. He never let his lips part from the boys, never wanting the sweetness to end. He finally detatched his lips from the boy's and brushed them down his jawline to the base of his throat, he gently licked and nipped at the boys fleshy throat. Ichigo physically shuddered under the man.

The glory of the kiss was broken by an insistent, intrusive knocking on the front door.

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed. He uncurled himself from Renji, still gasping. Renji's heart was in his mouth. Would Ichigo be mad at him once the lust wore off? Renji grimaced; he was so hard it physically hurt. He watched Ichigo stand; he adjusted himself in his jeans, obviously suffering from the same affliction as Renji.

Renji just stayed on the sofa waiting for Ichigo to return. He heard lowered voices at the door, a girls and Ichigo's. Renji knew it was his girlfriend. He suddenly felt guilt crawl through his insides.

"Are you drunk?!" He heard the girl exclaim and Ichigo's chuckle. He stood up to go and take the blame for Ichigo's drunkness. Even if he had stolen a kiss from Ichigo he wouldn't let they kid ruin his relationship over him. He rounded the corner into the hall he saw Ichigo and the girl kiss. Ichigo was a little forceful but the girl simply melted into him. _Yeah, he has that effect. _Renji said to himself. He was about to turn away and go back into the house when he heard their lips part.

"Go home. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Ichigo whispered softly. The girl just gazed into his eyes and nodded, completely under his spell. Renji winced. The girl was completely hooked just like Renji was.

Ichigo shut the door as the girl exited and rested his head against it exhaling deeply. He looked towards Renji the pain was obvious as it flashed across his face. "Why?..."

Ichigo whimpered. Renji felt the pain lace through his chest into all his vital organs, making him feel like he was being torn to pieces. He clamped his eyes shut. He felt Ichigo's warm fingers stroke his cheek. "Why … why does it feel so much better when I kiss you?"

Renji's eyes widened.

"Why does it feel like my whole body's on fire? Why am I more attracted to you than my girlfriend?"

"Ichigo, you're drunk." Renji insisted not meeting his eyes. He wasn't going to make this worse with his weak self-control.

"So?" Ichigo snapped. Then with uncertainty said "Wasn't it the same for you? Didn't you like it?"

Renji's eyes snapped up to meet Ichigo's. He knew Ichigo meant 'Don't you like me'. The uncertainty and self-consciousness was radiating off Ichigo. Renji couldn't take any more. He pushed Ichigo back against the door, pushing his body tight against the younger shinigami. He felt Ichigo's excitement pushing into his thigh. Renji looked deep into the boy's eyes to search for any trace of regret, there was only desire. Renji's restraint was crushed.

"You have no idea what you do to me." Renji growled against the boys mouth and pushed his crotch against Ichigo's. The orange haired shinigami immediately bucked sending shockwaves of pleasure swimming through their bodies. The pair soon established a rhythm that made the gasps evolve into moans, the friction driving them crazy. Renji felt the body he was pressed against begin to quiver with need; he felt a coiling, warm sensation building behind his crotch. He jerked his hips and lips away from his partner. His eyes were wide with shock and lust. He couldn't believe he nearly came in his pants just from a bit of friction. Unlike Ichigo he wasn't some inexperienced teenage boy, that hadn't happened to him in a long time. Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"I nearly came." Renji gasped, explaining to Ichigo who was starting to look disheartened. He saw the smirk grow across Ichigo's heavenly lips.

"Me too. What's the problem with that?" Ichigo stepped closer to Renji and began to trace the tattoos that could be seen through Renji's white shirt with his fingers. Renji shuddered. Ichigo's hands lowered sending shivers through the redhead's body. His fingertips found the button at the top of Renji's jeans. Renji put his hands gently on Ichigo's, halting his progress.

"If you undo that button, there's no going back." He warned. Ichigo's determination never swayed. He popped open the button.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh God!" Was all Ichigo could murmur as Renji's expert tongue slid over his nipple and traced down his taught chest. "Ahhhhh!" he groan as his cock throbbed and he supressed his shuddering reaction to Renji's hot breath at his navel. Renji forcefully tugged Ichigo's jeans off his legs and began stroking across the hard length perfectly visible through Ichigo's boxers. Ichigo pushed himself into Renji's big hand, groaning and arching his back from the unbelievable sensations coursing through his body.

Renji gasped as Ichigo grabbed Renji's cock through his jeans and began tugging at them to give Ichigo space to play with Renji. The older shinigami helped Ichigo slide of his jeans, and the boy began caressing Renji, earning moans of approval. Ichigo's lack of experience was becoming apparent, his hands shook as he looked up at his lovers face, Renji smiled down at him and pulled Ichigo's hands away, there was no way he was going to let Ichigo get nervous and freak out on him. He was going to make the boy enjoy this and come begging for more. Renji dropped to his knees infront of a wide-eyed Ichigo. He pressed his mouth to the front his boxers, letting his saliva seep onto the fabric and coat the tip of Ichigo's penis. He pulled Ichigo's boxers to his knees and gently licked the pre-cum off Ichigo's tip.

"Aghhh!" Ichigo jolted at the sensation of being stimulated in such a place.

Renji looked up at Ichigo whose head was tipped back was panting, gripping onto the wall. "no-one's ever done this to you before, have they Ichigo?"

Ichigo just whimpered at the feel of Renji's red hot breath on his crotch. He shook his head as a no because his voice had completely left him. Renji grinned and took as much of Ichigo into his mouth as he could and sucked hard.

"Fuck! Renji!" Renji sucked again moving his mouth up and down. He sucked a third time feeling the boy throb beneath his lips. Ichigo tensed every muscle in his body as he felt his orgasm building, he tried to surpress it but he couldn't it began to tear through him like he'd never felt before, Renji's merciless mouth never stopped. Ichigo screamed as he came in Renji's hot mouth. Renji gulped Ichigo's seed as if he was a starved man, all the time keeping Ichigo deep within his mouth, making Ichigo's orgasm last longer and longer. Finally Renji pulled his mouth away and Ichigo came crashing down to sit beside Renji.

Renji licked his lips savouring Ichigo's flavour. Ichigo blushed. "Ichigo, you taste like heaven."

Ichigo relaxed against the wall as Renji stroked his toned chest. Renji revelled in touching Ichigo's perfect God-like form.

"I'm not done with you yet." Renji growled and pulled Ichigo to his feet. He dragged Ichigo to the stairs. He needed Ichigo sprawled across the bed, with his legs apart, ten minutes ago.

They crashed into ichigo's room, lips still locked and their arms entwined Ichigo was pushed back onto the bed and Renji was tugging off his own underwear. As the older man pushed apart Ichigo's legs he raised his eyebrows slighty. "Hard for me again already?"

Ichigo turned his lust filled gaze to his partner. "It's one of the perks of being 17, I'm not an old man like you, y'know."

Renji growled and crushed his mouth to Ichigo, The excited older shinigami needed to be inside the orange haired sex God, now. Renji's hands lowered, squeezing Ichigo's ass cheeks and slowly moved his fingers to caress the puckered skin of his hole. He expected the boy to flinch away, all first timers did. It wasn't a place that was easy to allow someone to touch. To Renji's surprise Ichigo pushed against Renji's fingers, begging him to enter.

"Ichigo, have you got any cream or something?" Renji breathed two turned on for normal speech.

"Second drawer down." Ichigo mewled. Renji realised this was the drawer Ichigo wouldn't let him look in earlier. He pulled open the drawer and fumbled around until he felt a tube among other things, his curiosity was piqued but he was too interested in the boy squirming beneath him to look. He pulled the tube out the draw. It was lube, and already half empty. He looked down at his orange haired God. "You like to do this to yourself?"

"I'm sure it will be better when you do it." Ichigo's response made Renji's cock throb. Renji began coating his fingers with the lube. Ichigo watched him with excited eyes. Renji placed a finger against the entrance, Ichigo nodded and renji pushed in. "Ahhhhh, oh!"

Ichigo squirmed in pleasure, Renji grinned. Ichigo truly was a delight to fuck. He pushed in his second finger and Ichigo was already pushing against his hand to make it deeper.

"Yes, more Renji, more!"

Renji shuddered at Ichigo's words; if this didn't hurry up he was going to come before he even got inside. He complied pushing in the third finger; Ichigo hissed at the pain but soon began meeting every thrust of Renji's hand. Ichigo's back arched and he groaned and jerked as Renji hit that oh-so-sweet spot. Renji pulled his hand away; if he saw any more of that it would be his undoing. He lined his sensitive head up against Ichigo's hole and began to push gently. He tried his best to be gentle and not to buck his hips; his legs shook from the effort. Ichigo groaned with then pain but it soon gave way to a weird kind of pleasure. Pleasure was streaking down Renji's cock as he continued to push his way in. "So … tight."

He was suddenly completely sheathed inside Ichigo, Ichigo must have thrusted forward. Stars swam in front of Renji's eyes as a scream tore from his throat. He looked down at his lover. Who stared confidently back and growled.

"Fuck me Renji."

Renji was sure to comply. He pounded into the boy hard, beating a rhythm, slapping noises filling the air along with screams and the heady smell of sex.

It wasn't long before Renji felt the familiar coiling in his stomach, there was no way he was going to come alone, he gripped Ichigos cock and mirrored his strokes with every thrust. Ichigo was the first to meet his undoing. His nails dug into Renji's should as he screamed his name, as Ichigo clamped down around Renji, the red hair shinigami came violently inside him, still thrusting, gripping onto his lovers muscular thighs. Renji fell forwards onto Ichigo, ignoring the sticky seed on his chest and the fact he was still inside Ichigo. They gasped against eachother as Ichigo wrapped his arms around the muscular redhead and planted a soft chaste kiss on his lips.

"You've no idea how long I wanted to do that." Renji drawled, post coital bliss blatanly obvious in his voice.

"I think I do. Well, now you're going to have to do that every night." Ichigo smiled sexily back at his lover.

"Hey, Ichigo. You wanna keep your reitsu in check a little bit? If I was anyone else I would've passed out by now."

"Oh, shit. Sorry." Ichigo smiled apologetically, reining it in, if only a little. Renji finally pulled out of Ichigo and curled up with his head against his God's chest. Ichiigo pulled the hair tie out of Renji's hair and began pulling his fingers through the crimson strands and massaging his scalp. Renji felt his eyes droop and it wasn't long before he was fast asleep, dreaming of a certain substitute shinigami.


	3. Chapter 3

Renji woke up at 7:58 am or so Ichigo's alarm clock said. The alarm would go off in 2 minutes. Renji sighed, and revelled in the strong arms that pressed his back against Ichigo's chest. Renji's mind was whirring. What if, when Ichigo woke up he thought last night was a huge mistake? What if he hated Renji? Renji knew ichigo was going to freak out. Renji looked at the clock again 7:59 am. One minute left. Renji screwed his eyes shut; he was going to pretend to sleep through the alarm. He was going to savour ever last one of the 60 seconds he had left in ichigo's tender embrace. Renji heard the clock ticking. This was the longest minute of his life. He felt like he was waiting to be hanged. He felt the noose pull tighter with every tick of the clock.

The alarm rang.

It was the most intrusive, chaotic noise Renji had ever heard, there was no way anyone could ever sleep through that, ever. Renji screwed his eyes shut tighter and feigned sleep anyway. He felt an arm slip away from his waist and tap at the alarm clock, silencing the beast. This was it. This was when Ichigo was going to flip out. He felt the man beside him sit up and stretch in the way that only Ichigo can make look sexy. He felt Ichigo adjust his weight on the bed. Renji was ready, he braced himself. The seconds seemed to stretch into hours for the red headed shinigami. Something was wrong. Why was Ichigo so still? Why wasn't he doing anything? Renji felt Ichigo's breath tickle the side of his ear. Renji's heart was pounding so loud he was sure Ichigo should be able to hear it.

"Renji?" Ichigo whispered. The way his name rolled off Ichigo's tongue made the red head suppress a shiver that crawled up his spine. "Why are you pretending to be asleep?"

Renji's eyes snapped open. He twisted his head to look at the man behind him. Ichigo was a sight to behold. His hair was a mess, the orange strands fell in front of his eyes and stuck up on top of his head, it screamed sex hair. His chest was bare and his muscles were relaxed, his lips were turned up in his signature cheeky smirk.

"You're not angry?" Renji asked, in a near inaudible whisper.

"No, why would I be angry?" Ichigo's warm brown eyes made contact with Renji's. His uniform scowl was nowhere to be seen. Renji knew he was being stupid, he wanted to jump up and kiss the messy haired God but he just lay there, looking dumbfounded, unable to move.

"Jeez do I have to spell everything out for you?" Ichigo sighed as he brought his lips down to softly press against his red headed lover's. Renji was no longer dumbfounded, he responded automatically, in the most animalistic and primal of ways, meeting every movement of the tongue that had slipped its way into his mouth. He stroked the smooth tanned chest that was inviting him, feeling every touch send sickeningly sweet vibrations down to his groin. Ichigo moaned longingly into his lover's mouth. Renji's hands dropped lower and lower across Ichigo's navel, a whimper escaped from Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo snatched his lips away from Renji's. Damn, the red head tasted so good. He had to pull away otherwise there would be no stopping himself.

"I have to go to work." Ichigo smiled apologetically. Renji just nodded and pulled his hands away. Why wouldn't his voice box work? Ichigo's reaction had stunned him. His heart felt so light he felt like it would float out of the confines of his chest, he fought the urge to giggle like a little fangirl but couldn't stop the cheesy smile play across his lips.

"Jeez Renji, you're such a goofball." Ichigo planted a soft kiss on Renji's soft smile and climbed off the bed. Renji watched as his Kami walked across the room to the bathroom, he watched his slender hips sway and the muscles in his back go taut and release from his movements.

Ichigo climbed into the shower and let the red hot water pour across his aching shoulders and the curls of steam fill the room. He shut his eyes and a small smile played across his slightly swollen lips, he felt so giddy. That was the side effect of having Abarai Renji naked in your bed.

Renji was snapped out his day dream when he heard his mobile phone buzz across Ichigo's desk. He snatched up the phone quickly, it was Rukia. Renji jumped up scrambling across Ichigo's bedroom looking for his clothes. He groaned when he remembered the majority of them were strewn all over the Kurosaki household. He needed to take the call and he couldn't let Ichigo over hear, he needed to get out of the house. He grabbed a soul candy that was laid on Ichigo's desk. He threw it into his mouth and swallowed quickly. He felt the odd sensation of falling out of the gigai. It felt like a shell was being peeled of your body whilst you were being kicked forward. To his surprise the soul candy in his body started to scream.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" Kon's unmistakable voice yelled. He comically covered up the gigai version of Renji's private parts and shied away to the corner of the room.

"SHHHHHH!" Renji shushed the mod soul, trapping his mouth with his hand. "I'll be gone 5 minutes, just go and find my clothes will 'ya? They'll be downstairs somewhere."

Kon nodded, deciding it was best to keep quiet until the huge tattooed shinigami left. He still clutched his private parts away from Renji's view.

"Y'know, you don't need to cover my body up, I have seen it before." Renji added as he jumped out of Ichigo's window, now fully dressed in his shinigami uniform.

Renji flashed stepped two blocks away and to his dismay the screen on the phone dsplayed '1 missed call'. He growled as he punched in Rukia's number. When she picked up she sounded flustered but soon adopted her business like tone.

"Renji, we have some information. My squad has discovered a hidden basement underneath the shack in Rukon district 69. It seems the person or persons responsible have been conducting research into the transference of spiritual energy into human beings." She paused to let that sink in.

"So they want to put Ichigo's reishi inside his little sister, right? But why?"

"Well, there were also documents on ways to control a human mind. We suspect that they need Ichigo's power for some unknown motive but have no way of controlling him. So they want to kill him and transfer his powers to Karin, only blood relatives can absorb that amount of Reishi from another. They will then plant a chip into Karin's head and she will become their puppet." Silence extended on the other side of the phone line.

"Why can't they just use the chip on Ichigo?" This was far too complicated for Renji.

"For some reason they believe it either won't work on him or that it would be too hard to capture Ichigo to insert the chip."

Renji hummed in agreement. How the hell was he going to keep this from Ichigo? The guilt already began to creep its way into Renji's lungs.

"Renji, are you okay?" Rukia was worried about her friend's sudden silence. "Look, don't worry about this; just don't let him find out until tomorrow. I'm coming to the world of the living to increase the security for Karin. I'll explain it to Ichigo then. At least then he can go nuts because we have collected all the data we can. From then on the top priority will be protecting Karin. Okay?" Her tone was soft and reassuring; it eased the guilt that was tightening around his chest. He was glad that Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto were shadowing Karin and Yuzu. If anything would happen to Ichigo's sisters whilst Renji knew they were in danger Ichigo would never forgive him.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then?" Renji voice was more certain again and retained its usual cocky edge to it.

"mmm, mata ashita!" Rukia's voice was still a little distant, as if she was deep in thought. Renji wondered if there was something she wasn't telling him but then the line went dead. He sighed and headed back to Ichigo's. He felt his heart beat faster as he headed towards the window. He hated lying to the substitute shinigami that stole up so much space in his head.

He jumped back into the room and landed on Ichigo's bed. He stepped towards the desk and saw a note stuck to Ichigo's desk. He peeled it off the desk and read:

Renji,

I had to go to work.

I'll leave you to explain to Kon why I tried to kiss him because I thought he was you.

NEVER put him in your gigai again. He's now scarred for life.

P.S He locked himself in my closet, Good luck getting him out.

Renji couldn't keep the laugh in. It was so funny it hurt. Ichigo had tried to kiss Kon whilst he was in Renji's gigai. Renji turned to the closet still chuckling.


	4. Chapter 4

That afternoon Renji went off to take care of a hollow, leaving his gigai on Ichigo's bed. Kon was back in the form of a stuffed lion again and was gazing out of the window. He saw a dark beauty step timidly towards the house. _Ichigo's Girlfriend? _Kons ears pricked up in excitement, how he wished he was in Ichigo's body now, then he really could rub his face in the girls beautiful valley of the gods. He hopped out of the window to get a better look. He poked his head around the corner of the house as the girl knocked on the door. She had tiny denim shorts on that showed of her long legs, her t-shirt was slightly too short and it brushed across her navel revealing her curvaceous waist and toned navel, it was obvious that her v-neck t-shirt was chosen to show off her ample bosom whilst not revealing so much that she would look cheap. Kon was in heaven. Her glossy black hair was pulled into a high ponytail. As she waited at the door she tugged at the back of her long hair, swishing it to the side. That's when Kon saw it. There was a shiny metal object at the base of her head, in the crevice where the head and neck joined. Kon looked closer; he could have sworn he saw it flash.

Just in time Renji returned, he froze when he saw the girl at the door, he saw Kon beckoning to him from around the corner of the house. He ran towards Kon.

"Look at the back of her neck." Kon hissed into his eaar. Renji saw it immediately.

"A chip?" Renji panicked, he had to stop the girl from going home, his first thought was to knock her out but he wasn't sure how to knock out a teenage girl without hurting her.

"Can't you just pull it out?" Kon whispered, obviously thinking along the same lines as Renji.

"No, what if it's attatched to her brain and we yank it out? We can't kill Ichigo's girlfriend." Renji hissed back. It was too late, the girl turned away from the door having received no reply. Kon dropped to the floor pretending to be your average stuffed lion. The girl's eyes looked up to see the redheaded shinigami.

"Oh, you're Kurosaki-kun's friend?" She said, her eyes lighting up a little, recognising the huge tattooed guy from the night before. Renji was confused, how could she see him in spirit form?

"Er yeah." He mumbled back. She looked him up and down.

"Er, do you do cosplay?" She asked eying his weird outfit.

"huh?" Renji didn't have a clue what she was on about; Kon resisted the urge to slap his own forehead at the dumb shinigami. Suddenly Renji had an idea.

"Are you looking for Ichigo? He's at work, he'll be back soon. Do you want to wait inside?" Renji asked.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great." She smiled turning back towards the house. Renji let the girl into the house. "So, how do you know Kurosaki-kun?"

She looked at Renji expectantly trying to glean as much information out of him before 'Kurosaki-kun' got home. It was obvious she'd never been in his house before by the way she was fidgeting and looking around, soaking up everything she saw, trying to get as much information about her beloved boyfriend as possible. Ichigo had obviously not spoke about his friends or his home-life to this girl.

"Oh, just from high-school." Renji lied.

"Oh you go to Karakura high? But you look older." She smiled. Renji panicked.

"Yeah, er, I was a few years above him at school, I've left now."

"Ooooh right. You must've known Kurosaki-kun a while then." She was still smiling and it was creeping Renji out. He wished Ichigo would hurry home. He was being grilled by his psycho girlfriend.

As if answering Renji's prayers, the front door clicked open and Ichigo entered. _Thank God!_ Renji thought to himself. Ichigo shot Renji a questioning look when he saw his girlfriend sat on his couch. Renji pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed a text message and sent it to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at his phone the message read: _Chip at back of girls head. _

Ichigo frowned. What the hell was the dumb shinigami going on about?

"Kurosaki-kun!" The girl yelled in mock surprise as she saw Ichigo enterhouse. She jumped up off the sofa and walked over to Ichigo to give him a hug. As her arms wrapped around Ichigo's waist he lifted his hand up to the back of her neck as if to tip her head back. He felt the cold metal chip at the base of her head. His eyes widened. The girl took this as Ichigo moving in to kiss her so she pushed her lips towards her boyfriend. It was Ichigo's turn to panick. He didn't want to kiss her in front of Renji, infact he didn't want to kiss the girl at all. He quickly put a chaste kiss on the girl's forehead and stepped past her into the house.

"Er, I need to make a phone-call." Renji said stepping past the pair and back outside. Ichigo nodded knowing Renji was going to contact Soul society.

The girl looked at Renji silently thanking the man, believing that wasn't going to call anyone and he was just giving the pair space. Renji stepped outside and punched in Rukia's number.

"Rukia, we have a problem."

* * *

A few hours later Rukia was standing over the unconscious girl.

"What the hell did you do?" Renji gasped. He saw a flash of light and the girl was on the floor thankfully unconscious. Although both the boys were relieved, this was the first time the girl had stopped talking in two hours. Rukia proudly held up a torch, decorated with chappy ears.

"Urahara-san gave it to me; it knocks people out when you flash it in their eyes." She looked awfully proud of herself. "A member of Kurosutchi's research division is coming to pick her up in about an hour, but first let me explain what we've found out."

She whipped out a notepad and pen. Ichigo groaned mumbling something about 'shitty drawing skills' only to have the notepad slap the side of his face.

* * *

"So what you're saying is; They want to kill me so they can transfer my powers into my sister, then shove the chip thing in her head and make her do something?" Ichigo frowned. Rukia sighged and renji was fast asleep on Ichigo's bed.

"Yes. Finally. How many times do I have to explain?" Rukia huffed at her friend; although she was surprised he still hadn't jumped up and tried to kill someone.

"So who are they? Where are they? When can I split their heads open with Zangetsu?" His eyes were deadly serious; they had the steely determination in them that only appeared when he was protecting someone he loved.

"We don't know." She admitted looking at the ground. Ichigo sprung up off his seat on the floor and tapped his substitute shinigami badge to his chest.

"Where are you going?" Rukia snapped grabbing the shinigami's sleeve. Ichigo snatched his arm away.

"To get Karin and Yuzu. Where do you think?" He snapped. Renji's eyes fluttered open at the raised voices, he looked up at Ichigo who had shed his body and was making his way towards the open window.

"Ichigo, Hitsugaya Taicho and Rangiku are already shadowing your sister's there's no need to worry." Renji said as he grabbed Ichigo's arm. Ichigo's muscles tensed in his arm and his icy glare dropped straight to his friend's eyes.

"How long have you known Karin was in danger?" Ichigo's voice echoes the iciness of his glare. Renji wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. Rukia read the pained expression on her old friends face and interrupted. "He was ordered to keep quiet."

Ichigo's stare still glowered at his lover. Renji was convinced those chocolatey pupils could see right into his very soul. Renji just lowered his eyes to the floor and mumbled.

"I'm sorry."

This took both Ichigo and Rukia back. They had expected their friend to shout back, maybe with a taunt about Ichigo's stupidity and explain that Ichigo would just run after whoever it was and end up tearing up the investigation. But there was just silence and an apology.

Rukia frowned looking between the two men. What the hell had happened between them? She turned her gaze to study Ichigo. His glare had broken and there was a softness in his eyes that she'd never seen before, his hand reached forward and two soft fingers touched the bottom on Renji's chin and tipped his head back so that their eyes met.

"Don't be stupid, baka. It's your job." Ichigo's lips turned up into what was almost a smile. Rukia opened her mouth to say something and then slammed it shut again. She looked somewhat like a shocked goldfish. What the hell was going on? Normally they'd be at each other's throats by now.

"S'up Rukia?" Ichigo questioned the girl that was so deep in thought she didn't realise that they had both turned to stare at her.

"Er, nothing. I guess." It was the only sentence that popped into her head.

Ichigo huffed and sat back down, looking impatient with his usual scowl firmly back in place.

"I guess there's nothing we can do until Yuzu and Karin get back in the morning is there?" He asked. Hoping for something he could do, even if it was unproductive, at least he could be doing _something._

"No. Hitsugaya taicho and Matsumoto fukutaicho will follow them back, rendezvous with us here and report anything suspicious they've encountered." Rukia said, finally able to find her voice.

"Well Toushiro better not fuck it up. If anything happens to Karin … …" Ichigo left the rest of the threat unfinished.

Renji smirked from the bed. "Nahhh, Hitsugaya Taicho's had a close eye on Karin for a while ya'know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ichigo glared; leaning forward, daring the red head to keep winding him up.

"Ya'know, he wants ta get in ya sister's pa-"

Ichigo's fist went flying across the room aiming for Renji's face. Renji caught his fist and chuckled.

"There's no way he likes Karin like that! How stupid are you? Are you sure you're a lieutenant?"

"Hey Rukia look, he's getting all defensive now." Renji was still smirking, dodging Kurosaki's fists. Rukia just shook her head at the childish pair, albeit with a smile. She knew this was Renji's way of letting Ichigo vent a bit of frustration about not being able to do anything.

* * *

That night, after the research and development team had shown up to take Ichigo's girlfriend to soul society, Rukia had gone in to Yuzu and Karin's room to sleep there and Ichigo had set a futon on his floor for Renji to sleep on. The futon was just for show, but Rukia didn't need to know where Renji would really be sleeping.

Renji was laid on his side, arms wrapped around Ichigo under the bed covers, Ichigo's head rested back, nestled into Renji's chest. Ichigo's face was set into a deep frown and Renji could feel how tense his lover's body was. Renji's ran the pads of his fingers across Ichigo's shoulders, slowly neading away all the tension, he felt the young man relax beneath his fingertips.

"There's no need to worry about Karin y'know. Hitsugaya taicho is there, nobody will be able to lay a finger on her." Renji said in a low voice, now stroking his hand down the rest of Ichigo's back, pulling all the tension out of his body. Ichigo sighed and tilted his head so he could see Renji's face.

"I just feel so useless."

"I know. You'll be able to watch out for her yourself tomorrow. Now get some sleep." Renji ordered. Even though sleep was the last thing on his mind. How could he sleep when he had his God under his fingertips? Renji couldn't get enough of the soft skin he was tracing, he wanted to caress ever single inch of it.

"You know, if you keep stroking me I won't be responsible for my actions." Ichigo warned. His evil smirk slowly spread across his face, a playful glint in his eye.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do?" Renji's voice was so dark and dangerous Ichigo tingled all the way down to his toes. He pushed his hand behind him and gently squeezed Renji's crotch.

"Nnnng." Renji tipped back his head and moaned. The unexpected touch had sent a lightning bolt straight from his groin to his brain. Ichigo squeezed again, this time harder. Renji grinned; his little inexperienced angel was getting bold. Ichigo's hand never stopped moving, it increased the speed and found a comfortable rhythm that made Renji's back bow and his breathing quicken. Renji sucked at the sensitive skin at the side of Ichigo's neck, as a reward Ichigo squeezed and picked up the pace.

"Oh God!" Renji moaned sucking harder on Ichigo's neck.

"Shhhhh, Babe, Rukia's next door."

"Did you really just call me babe?" Renji gasped, his eyes screwed shut from the pleasure overload.

"No." Ichigo cursed his slip of the tongue.

"I like it."

Ichigo heard Renji's breath hitch and felt the warm wet liquid splash up his back. A satisfied growl escaped Renji's lips. Renji pushed Ichigo onto his back, about to repay the favour but two strong hands grabbed the top of his muscular arms. Ichigo flipped Renji's back onto the soft mattress without any trouble. Renji gazed up at a determined Ichigo that was now straddling his hips, the sultry hazed look in his eyes was enough to make Renji squirm. Renji's heart pumped against his chest and he hardened in excitement. The heavenly man straddling his hips was taking control, and Renji was more than happy to pass him the reigns.

Ichigo's mouth closed in on Renji's with near expert precision. Renji groaned into Ichigo's exquisite mouth as Ichigo ran his thumb over a hard pink nipple. Renji tried to run his wandering hands across Ichigo's chest but the orange head grabbed Renji's wrists and thrust them behind the older shinigami's head, a loud thwack was heard and Ichigo realized he'd accidently smacked Renji's arms against the headboard. Ichigo gasped and went to apologise but stopped in his tracks when he saw the red heads grin widen and a spark of excitement flicker across his face.

"Huh? You like it rough Renji?" Ichigo sneered lowering his mouth to Renji's nipple, sucking hard then dragging his teeth across the sensitive flesh.

"God yes." Renji panted as Ichigo began grinding hard against his crotch. Ichigo's hands started their merciless assault on Renji's senses. Fingers were kneading sensitive flesh, lips were sucking, teeth nipping, tongue swirling in tantalising patterns. Renji thought he would lose his mind. He felt the familiar burning sensation yet again, he fought against it, _not yet! _

"Ichigo, get inside me damn it!" he hissed, trying to reign in the orgasm creeping up on him. Ichigo never faltered, he just kept teasing Renji's body.

"What was that? Tell me again." Ichigo's growl sent shivers all through Renji. The younger shinigami's hands were no longer gentle, they left a red map all across his chest, and his lips left tiny purple love bites on almost every piece of flesh.

"Fuck me, Ichigo!"

"I didn't hear you."

"FUCK ME, DAMN IT!"

"Sure, babe." Ichigo tore off Renji's pants and turned his attention to his own, hastily discarding them on the bedroom floor. He reached into the second drawer down and pulled out the tube that had granted him such an education the night before. He coated his fingers and set to work. He wasn't gentle with that either.

"Aaaaah! Yes, Ichigo harder!"

Ichigo was so excited that he could barely contain himself, he was panting just as much as Renji, yearning for his lover's warmth around his hardness. He pulled out his fingers and quickly lined himself up. Renji panted in excitement, Ichigo finally dropped his lover's slightly bruised wrists.

Ichigo thrust in all at once. Renji threw back his head and bit into his hand to stifle the scream that tore past his throat. Ichigo froze; scared he'd gone too far. His arms were shaking as the sensations in his groin threatened to overwhelm all reason. The tightness, the heat it was incredible.

"What ya stopped for?" Renji grinned, willing the young shinigami to continue his assault, and Ichigo did. The deafening sound of skin slapping skin filled the air, accompanied by moans, groans and grunts.

"Aaah, Ichigooo!"

"Fuck Renji!"

Hands grappled and lips smacked, Fingers entwined into crimson hair and pulled, getting leverage to thrust deeper sending them both to their doom. They gasped in unison, each calling the other's name, sweat poured of their skins as Ichigo milked them both dry.

Gasping for air Ichigo fell onto the larger man's chest which heaved up and down.

"Well, that was amazing." Renji grinned at the now blushing young man sprawled across his chest.

* * *

Rukia's eyes flew open at the sound of a heavy bang. She bolted upright on high alert. She jumped out of her bed and crept down the hall she raised her hand to open Ichigo's bedroom door to alert her friends, she paused.

Ichigo's muffled voiced could be heard. She pressed her ear against the door.

"Huh? You like it rough Renji?"

"God yes!"

Then came the sound of wet lips touching skin and the deepest groan of pleasure she had ever heard. She pulled her head away from the door as if it bit her. She shook her head and trudged back to Karin and Yuzu's room. She climbed into bed and made sure to pull the pillow tight over her ears. That was something she never wanted to hear ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oi, You two. Wake up." Rukia ordered shaking the two make shinigami that were cuddled together in bed. Ichigo moaned and buried his head further into Renji's chest. Renji didn't even stir. Rukia almost didn't want to wake them up when she walked in and saw them laid there like that. Renji was laid on his side with an arm draped around Ichigo, his face was relaxed and she could swear he was almost smiling. A crack in the curtains let a beam of light fall across the two men, it highlighted the way Renji's loose crimson hair cascaded over Ichigo's toned shoulders. That brought Rukia's attention to Ichigo's soft slow breathing. His shoulders slowly rose and fell, his arms curled around the bigger man underneath the duvet. Even though Rukia was still somewhat traumatised from what she overheard last night, she didn't want to wake them up. It had been a long time since she had seen both her friends so relaxed and content. It made her happy.

Rukia made a disgusted retching noise at how soppy she was being then proceeded to yell "ICHIGO! RENJI! WAKE UP!"

Both men simultaneously jumped. They sat bolt upright and pulled the covers up to cover their bare chests. It was Renji that scrambled for words first.

"Rukia! This is … er, absolutely not what it looks like."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. They were seriously going to deny it?

"Oooh really? Tell me. What does it look like?" Her voice was amused and soft, just louder than a whisper.

The two men exchanged nervous glances.

"I think she knows, Renji." Ichigo muttered, slightly apprehensive at Rukia's incredibly calm reaction.

"Ya think?" Renji cocked his head sarcastically. Both their gazes turned to search Rukia's reaction. They both looked like two naughty school boys who were about to be scolded. Rukia openly laughed at their reaction, then proceeded to talk in her usual brisk bossy manner.

"Okay so, last night I was emotionally scarred when I heard those noises and I'm sure I will be for the next 200 years. Next time, be a bit quieter."

Both men winced in unison.

"What did you hear exactly?" Ichigo asked, dreading to hear the answer.

Rukia stood up straight and mimicked Ichigo's voice almost perfectly. "So you like it rough eh Renji?"

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Renji yelled as Rukia ran out of the room giggling. He went to chase after the tiny irritating shinigami. Ichigo grabbed his arm and held him in place.

"Renji, you can't go chasing midgets butt naked."

* * *

All three shinigami were waiting for the coach to arrive with 30 odd hyperactive high-schoolers ready to return to their families. The three were sat on the bench in the high-schools bus park, Rukia had deliberately placed herself in the middle and was absent mindedly humming and swinging her legs that didn't touch the floor. Ichigo was twitching his leg and checking his watch every 30 seconds and Renji was doing his best not to thump the irritating midget in the middle.

Eventually the bus pulled into the carpark. Ichigo let out a huge sigh of relief and jumped up to greet his little sisters. He was stopped in his tracks by a worried looking Toushiro and Rangiku flash stepping towards them. Ichigo noticed Rangiku had a small cut just below her left eye.

"What happened?" Ichigo was stern and his gaze was steely his very presence demanding information.

"We encountered two pursuers that tried to intercept the coach on the homeward journey. They were shinigami. I killed one and we managed to capture the other." The young captain reported his usual icy manner in place.

"Where's the shinigami you captured?" Ichigo asked, softening his tone a little.

"He killed himself."

Silence stretched across the group of shinigami. Toushiro's gaze also softened.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki." Ichigo just nodded. Toushiro continued. "Both the shinigami that attacked were wearing this."

He held out a thin silver chain with a shiny rounded black stone attatched. "When the shinigami committed suicide he placed the black stone in his mouth. It must contain poison of some sort. It's similar to the device used by the correction corps in case of capture."

Ichigo blinked waiting for the captain to continue.

"This means Kurosaki, that this isn't just one or two people plotting this. It's a whole organisation."

Renji whistled a low whistle. Ichigo was clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were white. He unclenched them as he saw his two little sisters running towards him. Yuzu jumped at Ichigo throwing her arms around him into a big hug. Karin clapped Ichigo on the shoulder with a big smile.

"Ichi-nii! You'll never guess what we saw in Tokyo!" Yuzu began her elaborate retelling of the events of the school trip. Ichigo smiled at his younger sisters and hugged them back. His shinigami friends smiled at each other at how gentle Ichigo was with the two twins.

"Hi Toushiro-kun!" Karin smiled at the young captain you smiled slightly back.

This didn't go unnoticed by the shinigami, especially Rangiku who was stifling a giggle. Ichigo turned towards the tiny white haired captain.

"How come you tell me off for calling you Toushiro and you let Karin call you Toushiro-kun?" Ichigo moaned smirking at the young captain. Yuzu was looking around for who Ichigo and Karin were talking to.

"Hi Toushiro-kun!" Yuzu added, waving in the wrong direction. Everyone laughed at the young captain's exasperated expression.

"Yeah, you should all probably use a gigai when we get back to mine." Ichigo chuckled turning Yuzu around to face the group.

* * *

Later that morning the Kurosaki household was full of shinigami in gigai. Yuzu was sat with Rangiku on the sofa who was reading a fashion magazine and explaining to the teenager the perks of the bikini season. Ichigo was torn between dragging his impressionable little sister away from the busty beauty or dragging his other younger sister away from Toushiro, who was threatening to freeze Renji with Hyouinmaru. He was only glad that Rukia was patrolling the area and keeping watch. At least that way the room was a little quieter. It was a hot day already and a group of boisterous shinigami and a dangerous enemy trying to attack them was only going to ensure that the house would end up in bits. And the heat was really making Ichigo agitated.

"C'mon, we're going out!" Ichigo declared.

"What? Where?" Yuzu asked, her excited little eyes wide.

"To the park."

"Let me make some sandwiches first!" Yuzu exclaimed running to the kitchen.

Toushiro looked towards Ichigo. "You sure that's a good Idea Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, it's easier to defend in a bigger space than in my house anyway."

Renji and Toushiro nodded in agreement and a few minutes later after Yuzu had made a gigantic pile of sandwiches to take, they set off. Walking towards the park Ichigo felt uneasiness grip his stomach. He felt no odd spiritual energy or anything to make him on edge but he just couldn't shake it.

Toushiro and Renji must have felt it too because they were constantly searching the surrounding area and occasionally breaking off from the group to check the streets nearby. Rangiku was holding the basket of sandwiches Yuzu made and was making conversation with the two girls to keep the uneasy atmosphere at bay, but all the time her eyes were scanning every shadow and every movement in the trees. When they reached the park the group settled down on the grass, filling the park with their idle chit-chat and Rangiku's giggles (every time she heard Toushiro-kun).

Ichigo was relieved that the uneasiness had dissipated. The shinigami were still very much on their guard but now more relaxed. Ichigo leant back on his elbows on the grass as his gaze lazily scanned the tree-line in search of anything unusual. There was nothing. He felt the heat of the sun caress his skin and he smiled at the giggles of Yuzu and Karin who were playing catch. Somehow Toushiro had been dragged into the game and he was purposefully dropping the ball every so often to let the two girls win.

Ichigo felt a prickle run up his arms. Everybody in the park froze. Rukia flash stepped to the middle of the park, a small trickle of crimson fluid rolled down her face from a small cut above her eye.

"THEY'RE COMING!"


	6. Chapter 6

The five shinigami jumped into action, escaping from the confines of the restrictive Gigai and into soul form. They formed a protective circle around the two tiny teenage girls; their backs faced Karin and Yuzu as all five pairs of eyes glared at the group of attackers that were stalking towards them.

Ichigo's eyes swept over the group of attacking shinigami, searching for the strongest. Their Reitsu were well hidden so he just couldn't tell. There were eight of them, three women and five men, all of them had the same identical silver necklace with a jet stone. The tall blonde woman in the centre held her hand out to the group as a command to stop. They did as commanded. She had a sash across the compulsory shinigami uniform with the kanji for heartbreak across it. (断腸). She sneered directly at Ichigo. It was the ugliest sneer Ichigo had ever seen; it was full of venom and bad intent. Ichigo felt his blood boil, his hand tightened around Zangetsu's hilt. The cold metal that dug into his flesh made him yearn to let Zangetsu taste hers. It took everything Ichigo had not to break the rank that protected his two little sisters and slash of the bitch's head. Her sickly smile curled wider showing white teeth, it almost seemed as if she was baring her fangs.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll ask this once. Hand over Karin Kurosaki and no one gets hurt. You can keep the other sister. She is of no value." Her voice was soft like silk; it made Ichigo's skin crawl. He'd never hated anyone on sight before but he loathed this woman.

"Over my dead body." Ichigo spat, wishing to bury his blade into the side of her despicable head. This seemed to amuse the blonde, she began giggling, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulled the tie out of her hair and let her sickly sweet blonde curls tumble across her shoulders. She abruptly stopped her high pitched giggle and glared.

"As you wish."

The attacking Shinigami lunged forward as one, blades flashed as they were unsheathed and they rushed towards Uchigo's group.

"Now Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled and Rangiku obeyed immediately. She grabbed the girls and flash stepped backwards away from the commotion. She drew her Zanpakutou.

"Growl, Heineko!"

A protective sphere of razor sharp shards of sand whipped around the Shinigami and her two charges. She watched through the whirling sand to see if any attackers approached, none of the attackers had made it past Ichigo and his group. Each shinigami had their own opponent. Renji was fighting a tall muscular man whose face was covered mostly by a balaclava and had a zanpakuto whose shikai release looked like a pitch fork. Karin watched as the fight progressed, as she watched Toushiro fight a short lithe woman she could barely keep up with the movements, infact she was confident she was missing huge snippets of the fight. She certainly never saw Toushiro make the slash across the womans chest that was now bleeding profusely and she never saw what caused the explosion that knocked the young captain into a nearby tree that soon crashed to the ground.

"BANKAI!"

A freezing cold gust blew through the park as huge ice dragon crashed into the female shinigami and then shattered into a thousand pieces. Toushiro's eyes widened as the woman stood there relatively unscathed wrapped in crimson flames.

"How's your pretty little ice sword going to fare against this eh?" She waved the hilt of her Zanpakuto, small crimson flames licked up the glowing blade.

"Sugi no mai, Haukren!" Another blast of ice came from across the park, this time from Rukia who was dodging blasts of condensed water that were being shot from her opponents Zanpakuto. She had two opponents. They seemed to be twin boys with light blonde hair, pale skin and eyes that shone a dark blue. Rukia twisted again dodging a powerful blast of water from behind which she froze with Sugi no mai. She stabbed her sword into the ground. Instantly the two boys were frozen in position. The ice slowly crept up their legs. Their faces remained completely expressionless as if they didn't feel the pain. In unison they gently brought the stone attached to their necklaces to their tiny pink lips and fell lifelessly to the ground.

After the man in front of him felt to the ground unconscious, ichigo heard an eerie cackle from behing him. He span to face the blonde shinigami her mouth once again covered by a well-manicured hand.

"What is it you want from me and my sister? Why are you doing this?" Ichigo snarled, lowering his blade to point towards her face. Her Zanpakuto wasn't drawn but she stepped confidently towards the blade.

"The truth is we need you Ichigo." She whispered, her silken words wrapped around him like poison.

"What do you mean?"

She continued to inch closer and paused merely a few inches from Zangetsu's gleaming blade.

"We're going to put an end to the tyranny of Sereitei, The ones who punish the poor. Tell me Kurosaki, have you ever seen the districts of Rukongai?" Her voice made nausea sweep through his stomach.

"Yes."

She was playfully circling him now. Slowly prancing rings around the orange headed shinigami.

"Then you've seen how terrible it is. We're going to break Sereitei and spread the riches that they keep from us. They keep the people like dogs so they can hide behind their white walls playing Gods. When we break them everyone will be equal, spirit power or no. Will you help us Kurosaki-san?"

She whispered his name right next to his ear. He shuddered and felt icy cold. He turned to her with a defiant glare.

"What if I say no?"

She stepped back and drew her katana. Her tone was icy cold and her glare looked as though it was burning into Ichigo's very soul. "Then you die."

She waved her hand over her katana and she yelled "Tear them apart! Danchiyō*!"

The blade seemed to glow for a second and then return to normal. Ichigo paused, what had just happened? He lunged forward and slashed, she parried the block effortlessly. A force like a lightning bolt shot up Ichigo's arm. His body went stiff. He couldn't move. That's when the pain began. He screamed as his chest felt like a hole had been punched through right where his heart is. Ichigo grappled with the front of his shingami uniform to stifle the wound he was sure he'd received on his chest. There was no wound to be felt. Emptiness swept through his body freezing the very core of his stomach, he let out a blood curdling scream, and it felt like his very soul was being torn apart. Then the overwhelming feeling of grief hit him like a train.

Renji span as he heard his lover's blood curdling scream, it sent a terrifying shudder all through his body. Everybody on the make shift battlefield turned to look, forgetting their own bloody battles. Ichigo was on his knees in front of the laughing blonde shinigami. One hand was screwed into his own hair and the other was clutching his chest, his whole body shook and tears streamed down his face. The blonde shinigami raised her sword to strike the fatal blow to Ichigo's throat.

A scream teared from Renji's throat.

"ICHIGO! NO!"

* * *

*Danchiyō = heartbreak

*断腸 = the kanji for Danchiyō


	7. Chapter 7

The flash of the silver katana was whirring towards Ichigo's throat.  
Renji screamed Ichigo's name. Ichigo's teary eyes blankly watched as he was about to meet his fate at the end of the katana.

"ICHIGO!" Came Renji's scream again. The world seemed to be moving in slow motion for the orange headed shinigami, he'd never felt so much pain. It laced throughout his whole body like his heart had been shattered. He watched the blade moving towards his face, why did it seem to be moving so slow? He just wanted the blade to end all this pain. He shut his eyes, willing the sword to take his life. He felt so cold so empty.

To his surprise he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders crushing him to a strong muscular chest. Ichigo snapped his eyes open to see a mass of crimson hair and dark black shapes cutting across his vision.

"Renji!"

Ichigo felt warmth seep back into his body; he felt the blood pump around his veins once more and the ability to move soon came rushing back to all his limbs. There was another flash of crimson. Ichigo felt warmth splash across his face. Blood. Renji's blood.

Renji had shielded ichigo from the strike of the foul woman's katana and had been slashed across his back. Two pairs of brown eyes met.

"Baka, what were you doing?!" Renji growled through gritted teeth, though now it was Ichigo supporting Renji's weight. Renji turned his head and began to hold his own weight. The slash across his back stung but it was only shallow. It was nothing he couldn't deal with.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" He growled at the wide-eyed blonde shinigami. Her eyes darted from Ichigo to Renji. She started to back slowly away until she bumped into something hard behind her. She snapped her head around to see what she'd hit. The orange haired shinigami was stood behind her with an expression that looked like death itself. How did he get behind her? Flash step? The kid was quick.

"What is the ability of your Zanpakuto? What the hell did you just do to me?" Unlike the tattooed shinigami his voice was calm; it wasn't a growl it was as if his voice was made of glass, razor sharp shards of glass.

"My Danchiyo's ability is to break hearts, to inflict emotional damage to an opponent so that they can't move. There's no pain like it." She tried to keep her voice steady but it cracked. Somehow the power of her shikai had been broken. How? This had never happened before. She'd always depended on the power of her shikai to do the fighting. The two men opposing her were seasoned fighters, she didn't stand a chance.

The eyes of the two men met again. It all suddenly clicked into place. The woman burst into outrageous laughter, her arms hugged her chest and she leant forward.

"Well, I've never seen my shikai's ability be broken before. Tell me? How long have you loved the lieutenant, Kurosaki?" Her voice was mocking.

"What are you talking about?" this time the boy's voice was a growl, primal and threatening.

"How do you think you can get rid of heartbreak eh? What about seeing the person you love?" A cruel smile curled across her features. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to kill lover boy first."

"Ban Kai."

She flash stepped away from the boy; she felt the sweat beading at her forehead. What the hell was this reistu?! She could see it bursting of him in what seemed like light blue waves, he'd changed, his shihakanshou was completely different. It was ragged and his sword took the shape of a jet black katana. He was stepping towards her casually. Each step made it harder for her to breathe; it felt like an entire multi-storey building was sitting on her chest. The next thing she saw was a flash of orange, and she felt hot blood pouring from her chest down her body. He'd cut her? When? She never saw a thing. She felt hard cold metal hit the side of her head and slowly the world turned black as her consciousness left her.

* * *

Everybody was stood watching as Rangiku opened a senkai gate. There had only been two survivors out of the attacker's group. The blonde haired shinigami and one of her male accomplices. They were both wrapped in various bakudo* and unconscious on the ground. Hitsugaya Taicho and Rangiku were taking them back to soul society for interrogation. Toushiro had refused point blank when Ichigo said he'd go with them. Ichigo now stood watching the figures recede into the bright light that the senkaimon emitted, he held Yuzu in his arms, she had passed out from the amount of spiritual pressure that had been emitted during the battle. He looked over at Karin, who seemed a little too sad that the young captain was leaving. He'd have to have words with that Toushiro.

Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Karin and yuzu began their way back to the Kurosaki household. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver as he remembered the pain the damned woman's zanpakuto had inflicted. He could deal with physical pain but mental and emotional pain was more than he could bear. He never wanted to feel pain like that again.

"Oi, are you okay?" Renji asked eying Ichigo suspiciously. Ichigo snorted.

"You're the one that let yourself get slashed across the back. Are you okay?"

"That's only because I was saving your pathetic ass!"

"I never told 'ya to!"

Rukia rolled her eyes as it soon became their regular shouting match. They rounded the corner to the Kurosaki clinic to find a frantic looking Inoue, a relaxed looking chad and a very nonchalant looking Ishida.

"Are you getting yourself into fights without us again Kurosaki?" Ishida sighed as the beat up threesome came towards him.

Ichigo ignored him and let them all into the house.


End file.
